


Финт Вронского

by A_Freiheit



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Developing Relationship, F/F, Falling In Love, Hogwarts, Hogwarts Professors
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-15
Updated: 2020-05-15
Packaged: 2021-03-02 19:47:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,051
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24202321
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/A_Freiheit/pseuds/A_Freiheit
Summary: Роланда Хуч очень любит свою работу.
Relationships: Rolanda Hooch/Minerva McGonagall
Kudos: 1





	Финт Вронского

**Author's Note:**

> Написано в рамках челленджа SixDrabbles
> 
> Неизвестно наверняка, сколько лет Макгонагалл. Теория гласит, что она родилась в 1935 году, но это вызывает конфликт со вселенной Фантастических тварей и кучей других фактов от Роулинг. Так что здесь дата рождения Макгонагалл - 1905 год (А Роланды Хуч, соответственно, 1901)

Когда в лицо Роланде светит яркий солнечный свет, она знает практически наверняка, что все интересное, что могло с ней случиться в жизни — далеко позади. Она добровольно оставила это все в прошлом, променяв на спокойную, рутинную работу в Хогвартсе.

«Двадцать восемь лет», — думает, — «Из них двенадцать я посвятила этим несносным и бездарным детям».

Хогвартс для Роланды ощущается как дом. Она буквально выросла здесь, и все ее победы, самые первые — случились именно на хогвартском поле для квиддича.

Роланда помнит те дни, когда была моложе; тогда весь мир сужался для нее до одной точки: того самого квиддичного поля. Ее друзья с восхищением говорили: «ты как всегда была великолепна», когда она спрыгивала с метлы, а неприятели пренебрежительно: «посмотрите, опять эта Хуч». Роланде нравилось это; ей нравилось быть в центре внимания. Она одинаково любила и выпивку в ее честь за очередную победу, и когда ей заколдовывали метлу, чтобы никаких побед не было.

И Роланда любила это настолько, что уйти из Хогвартса так и не смогла; ей пророчили большой спорт — она отказалась от него; ее звали ловцом в «Паддлмир Юнайтед» — и от этого она отказалась тоже.

Роланде нравилось преподавать; она любила каждого своего студента — хотя старалась никогда этого не показывать, любила это неуёмное чувство власти и контроля, но больше: их восхищенные глаза, когда она каждый раз легко взмывала в воздух.

— Эти дети, — говорит она Минерве, облокачиваясь на стол в ее кабинете, — они каждый год одинаковые. Никогда не делают ничего нормально. Мы были не такими.

Для Роланды Минерва Макгонагалл была единственной загадкой, оставшейся в Хогвартсе. Эта странная девчонка в своих таких же странных и вычурных платьях ее интересовала — во всех смыслах. И раздражала.

— Знаете, Роланда, — Минерва никогда не отрывается от своих бесконечных пергаментов и всегда обращается уж слишком уважительно, — вы говорите так, словно я учу каких-то других детей.

Минерва работает в Хогвартсе всего четыре года — мелочь, думает Роланда, по сравнению с ней. И за все это время она ни разу не проявила никакого интереса к Роланде. Все, что интересовало Минерву — трансфигурация, студенты, порядок и беспрекословное подчинение. Ей всего двадцать четыре, и она была слишком серьезной — по меркам Роланды — каменной и совершенно непробиваемой.

Роланда все время ощущает, что Минерва старше ее лет на десять, или все пятнадцать уж точно. И с тех пор как она появилась в Хогвартсе, Роланда часто думает: может, с ней в жизни случилось еще не все.

Конечно, Роланда помнила ее, она не могла не помнить; раньше Минерва играла в квиддич, и была чертовски в этом хороша — ровно до того момента, пока на седьмом курсе не упала с метлы. Роланда смутно припоминала и причину этого падения, и то, как гриффиндорцы тогда носились вокруг своей старосты. После того случая Минерва не раз говорила во время соревнований: «Слизерин должен быть позорно разгромлен» — и Роланда, которая всегда была за справедливое судейство, улыбалась себе в плечо.

Она не понимает этой трансформации, произошедшей с Минервой Макгонагалл: для квиддича нужна энергия и азарт, которых Роланда в ней просто не видела. Неужели частые занятия трансфигурацией изменяют не только облик, но и нутро?

«За этим наверняка стоит какая-то история», — думает Роланда.

Но каждый раз она погружается в эти мысли с долей досады; толку от них — никакого. Роланда упорно продолжает представлять себе, как Минерва оторвется от своих бесконечных отчетов, проверки домашних работ, скажет, как ей все это надоело, и вообще — пойдемте, Роланда, выпьем огневиски, посмотрит на нее — упрямо и с немым вызовом. О большем Роланда предпочитает не думать.

Минерва не обращает на нее внимания; даже когда первогодка-гриффиндорец по своей глупости сваливается с метлы и Роланда бежит с ним на руках в больничное крыло, Минерва с ней не разговаривает; только кивает, слушая Помфри, и сосредоточенно рассматривает побледневшее лицо своего студента.

— Это вышло случайно, — Роланда почему-то оправдывается перед ней.

Минерва не отвечает. И Роланду это злит.

Она чувствует себя если не дурой, то точно недалекой.

Когда Помфри мелкими шажками отходит от них, Минерва неожиданно для самой Роланды выдает:

— Действительно, Роланда, вы были правы. Дети одинаковые. Я в его возрасте уже умела входить в штопор.

— Неужели.

— До сотрясения мозга и переломанных ребер я отлично играла в квиддич, если вы вдруг забыли, — Минерва смотрит на нее, и Роланда, которая еще пару минут назад хотела этого взгляда, не находит, что ответить.

Конечно, Минерва отлично играла в квиддич; Роланда помнила это. В свой второй преподавательский год, когда она уже получила лицензию на ведение квиддичных матчей, Роланда судила соревнование между Слизерином и Гриффиндором. Там Минерва сделала что-то невероятное для своего возраста: финт Вронского.

Еще Роланда помнила, как на тренировке один из студентов попал квоффлом оппоненту прямо в лоб. Зрелище было то еще: все гриффиндорцы сжались от ужаса, а вот Макгонагалл осталась непоколебимой; у нее ни один мускул на лице не дрогнул. И тогда Роланда в первый раз осознала, что что-то общее у них все-таки было.

— Что-то такое я припоминаю, пожалуй, — Роланда кивает, — очень смутно.

— Через несколько дней у гриффиндорцев тренировка, — Минерва резко выпрямляется, и Роланда замечает, как приподнимаются рюши на ее блузке. — Надеюсь, в этот раз мне не придется идти в больничное крыло из-за вашей невнимательности.

Роланду не волнует, что Минерва совершенно несправедливо обвиняет ее в невнимательности. Ее забавляет, что она называет гриффиндорцев «моими студентами».

«Вот это факультетская солидарность», — думает Роланда: — «она обязана стать деканом».

Через несколько дней, к неожиданности самой Роланды, Минерва приходит на тренировку вместе с гриффиндорцами; заявляет ей: «для поддержания командного духа». И Роланда понимает, что если бы Минерва могла, она бы заменила ее в тот же момент — настолько взволнованной она выглядела. Конечно, Роланда не позволит ей даже близко подойти к метле; эта арена — ее территория.

— А у тебя разве нет занятий сегодня, Минерва?

— Я хочу и могу наблюдать за студентами, Роланда. Не то, чтобы я сомневалась в вашей компетенции, но ваш подход к соблюдению безопасности оставляет желать лучшего, — Минерва выразительно смотрит на нее, бегло осматривает команду за спиной, — к тому же, вы почему-то разрешили мисс Кроттс остаться и наблюдать за ее молодым человеком. Я тоже останусь.

— Ты сомневаешься в моем профессионализме?

— Самую малость. Не принимайте на свой счет, Роланда. Я больше хочу увидеть, насколько подготовлены студенты Гриффиндора.

Роланда чувствует, как на нее накатывает тупое раздражение. Она резко разворачивается на каблуках, свистит — громче, чем стоило бы, — в свисток и командует «гриффиндор, в воздух».

— Что встали, как будто василиску в глаза посмотрели? — Роланда приготовилась открывать сундук. Она краем уха слышит, как один из студентов говорит: «Нет, всего лишь в ваши, мадам Хуч»: — Митчелл, очень смешная шутка, я оценила. Не свалитесь от смеха с метлы. Начинаем!

Студенты взмывают в воздух — все идет по давно отлаженной схеме. Хотя Роланда и не любит Митчелла, она знает: он талантливый капитан своей команды. Он знает, что им нужно, отлично собирает их в работающий механизм. Ничего необычного не происходит. Метла еле ощутимо покачивается, Роланда спокойно висит в воздухе и наблюдает за тренировкой.

Макгонагалл безумно ее раздражает. «Та еще язва», — думает Роланда, — «сидит, наблюдает, заняться ей больше нечем». Конечно, Роланда знает: Минерва просто скучает по квиддичу. Она видит это в ее взгляде, в том, как Минерва нервно теребит пальцы рук и слегка подскакивает, когда Митчелл отрабатывает «морскую звезду на палочке». Квиддич — это когда один раз попробовал, и больше не можешь остановиться.

Роланда ловит на себе взгляд Минервы, та неожиданно показывает ей большой палец вверх. Конечно, гриффиндорцы хорошо подготовлены к матчу — Роланда и без нее это знает. Но ей все равно приятно; она реагирует на это легким кивком, и продолжает наблюдать.

— Бергер, спину держите ровно.

— Хаттингтон, не знаю, откуда у вас растут руки, но держите дубинку покрепче.

Минерва усмехается — Роланда видит это краем глаза. Она не замечает, как Митчелл чуть не срывается с метлы, как Кэти Бергер неуклюже виляет на свой метле. В какой-то момент что-то окончательно выходит из-под контроля Роланды; один из загонщиков почему-то решил выполнить финт Порскова, резко полетел вниз, но квоффл, выскользнув у него из рук, стремительно полетел в сторону трибуны. Если бы Роланда знала, что так будет — она бы обязательно наложила аресто моментум. Но она не успела — квоффл летел Минерве прямо в голову.

Никто из студентов — кроме виновника Хаттингтона — не обращает на это внимания, а Роланда с ужасом наблюдает за квоффлом. И с таким же ужасом видит, как Минерва ловит его двумя руками.

— Мистер Хаттингтон! — кричит Роланда, подлетая к трибуне: — я не один раз вам говорила, когда вы играете в квиддич, глаза должны быть не только на голове, но и на заднице! Какого драккла вы вообще решили тренировать финт Порскова?

— Простите, мадам Хуч, — Роланда видит, как он потирает затылок, — я вычитал про него в библиотеке и думал, что справлюсь…

Она машет рукой в его сторону, подлетает к Минерве и ловко спрыгивает на трибуну.

— Ты в порядке?

Минерва рассматривает квоффл и пасует его Роланде.

— Да. — Минерва встает и обеими руками опирается на край трибуны и громко говорит: — Минус десять очков гриффиндору, за ваше потрясающее умение делать все быстрее, чем думать, мистер Хаттингтон. Когда я играла в квиддич, это было недопустимо. И плюс пять, — она улыбается, смотря на растерянное лицо Роланды, — за храбрость пустить квоффл в преподавателя. Возьмите у мадам Хуч пару дополнительных занятий, прежде, чем рисковать чьей-то жизнью.

— Продолжайте тренировку, это арена для квиддича, а не для циркачей — Роланда легким броском возвращает квоффл на поле, — и постарайтесь не убить профессора Макгонагалл.

Минерва довольно улыбается, но каждый раз вздрагивает, когда квоффл пролетает мимо. Тренировка заканчивается без происшествий. «И слава Мерлину», — думает Роланда. Только сильно покалеченной Макгонагалл ей на поле не хватает.

— Знаете, Роланда! — Минерва подходит к ней после тренировки, выглядит абсолютно счастливой, — не хотите выпить пару рюмок огневиски? Я думаю, нам необходимо обсудить тактику игры гриффиндорцев.

— Огневиски, Минерва? Изменяешь своей любимой горной воде?

— Вы все правильно услышали, Роланда. — Минерва заговорщически улыбается, — обожаю выбросы адреналина. После этой тренировки мне определенно стоит снять стресс.

Вечером, когда они вдвоем сидят в кабинете Минервы и пьют огневиски, Роланда думает, что неожиданности на сегодня не закончились. Минерва рассказывает ей про свой неудавшийся брак, про работу в министерстве, и как вообще жизнь привела ее в Хогвартс снова; еще Минерва наконец-то перестает выкать. Роланда считает это своей личной победой.

Одного только Роланда не понимает: почему Минерва все ей это рассказывает.

— Роланда, а скажи. Ты разрешила Сильвии Кроттс остаться, хотя знала, что она прогуливает зельеварение. Почему?

Роланду этот вопрос застает врасплох; во-первых потому, что она понятия не имела ни о каком зельеварении, а во-вторых — она просто ту самую Кроттс не заметила.

— Честно говоря, — Роланда отпивает немного огневиски из бокала, — я никогда не запрещаю студентам оставаться наблюдать. К тому же Бергер пришла смотреть на своего любимчика. Выброс гормонов там, сама, думаю, понимаешь. В любом случае, Хаттингтон от этого концентрируется на игре, а не витает в облаках, думая, чем там его любимая занимается.

— Да уж, я заметила, — Минерва смеется, — он почти убил меня сегодня.

Роланда мысленно прикусывает язык. Она знает, что не позволила бы этому случится, или своими же руками этого Хаттингтона придушила.

— Ему просто нравятся выкрутасы, Минерва.

— Он талантлив, но не слишком. Вот когда я играла в квиддич, для нас финт Порскова был обычным делом.

— И тем не менее, ты больше не играешь.

— С тех пор, как я упала с метлы, я больше даже не летаю, Роланда, — Минерва наклоняется к ней, — мне больше нравится наблюдать. За командой, за игроками, — Роланда упускает момент, как Минерва оказывается совсем близко, — и за судьей.

Минерва целует ее. Хотя это даже поцелуем назвать сложно: она легко касается губами губ растерянной Роланды, и откидывается на спинку стула.

— И что это было? — Роланда спрашивает после недолгой паузы.

— Это же очевидно, Роланда.

— Сегодня правило «сначала думать, потом делать» — не работает?

— А с чего ты взяла, что я не подумала? Хотела сделать это еще на седьмом курсе! — Минерва загадочно улыбается, смотря на нее, — я вообще всегда получаю то, что хочу. Досадно, что ты не читала ни одной статьи о моих успехах.

Роланде много что хочется ответить. Что у нее нет времени следить за чужой жизнью, что квиддич для нее вообще важнее всего. Что Минерва в круг ее интересов не входит. Но слова застревают в горле. «Минерва очень одинока», — думает: — «да, все дело только в этом». Роланда смотрит на нее с кресла, на эти широкие плечи у ее платья, странные рюши блузки, и знает, что именно этого она хотела с самого начала. Сорвать с Минервы эту маску серьезности, важности. Но только не так. И с этим ей справиться куда сложнее, чем с полетами на метле. Потому что, когда она видит, как Минерва смотрит на нее — с вызовом, — она думает:

«Как хорошо, что ведьм больше не сжигают на кострах».

Их бы непременно сожгли.

— Выпьем еще, Роланда? Думаю, тебе интересно будет вспомнить, как несколько лет назад мы разгромили Слизеринцев!

И Роланда соглашается. В конце концов, если Минерва Макгонагалл проявила к ней интерес — почему бы этим не воспользоваться.


End file.
